The present invention relates to a luminaire that provides both direct and indirect lighting through elongated reflecting members and a main reflector for delivering a uniform illumination. More specifically, each reflecting member is a louver extending along the luminaire sides and the main reflector extends between the luminaire sides.
Conventional recessed lighting fixtures for retail and industrial applications often provide uneven illumination creating undesirable hot spots and glare. This uneven illumination also decreases the efficiency of the fixture due to the lack of optical control. Typically this occurs with conventional fixtures that use straight blades or reflectors coated with reflective material, such as white paint, which merely scatter the light instead of precisely controlling the light. Other conventional lighting fixtures provide more control of the light but fail to provide a uniform illumination.
Examples of conventional lighting fixtures and luminaires include U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,592 to Herst et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,962 to Wordin; U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,829 to Holder; U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,994 to Herst et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,460 to Lester; U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,633 to Engel; U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,478 to Degelmann; U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,631 to Mullins; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,798 to Florence, and U.S. patent application Publication Nos. 2002/0105807 to Loughrey and 2002/0003699 to Shemitz et al, of the subject matter of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a luminaire that furnishes a uniform illumination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a luminaire that both directly and indirectly reflects light.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a luminaire that has an aesthetic design and is high performing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a luminaire that precisely controls the light while also reducing glare.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by a luminaire having a frame that includes opposite first and second ends with a connecting member extending therebetween. The frame has an opening remote from the connecting member. First and second lamps are supported by the frame adjacent the first and second ends, respectively. A main reflector extends between the first and second ends of the frame and has a reflecting surface directed towards the opening of the frame. First and second reflecting members are disposed adjacent the first and second ends, respectively, of the frame and between the first and second lamps, respectively, and the opening of the frame. Each of the first and second reflecting members includes first and second curved reflectors and a plurality of baffles extending between the first and second curved reflectors. The first and second reflecting members direct light from the first and second lamps, respectively, through the opening in the frame.
The foregoing objects are also attained by a luminaire having a frame that includes opposite first and second ends and opposite third and fourth ends extending between the first and second ends. The frame has an opening. First and second lamps are supported by the frame adjacent the first and second ends, respectively. A main reflector extends between and is coupled to the first and second ends of the frame and has a reflecting surface directed towards the opening of the frame. First and second reflecting members are disposed adjacent the first and second ends, respectively, of the frame and spaced from the main reflector. Each of the first and second reflecting members includes first and second curved reflectors extending from the third end to the fourth end of the frame. A plurality of baffles extend between the first and second curved reflectors. The main reflector and the first and second reflecting members direct light from the first and second lamps, respectively, through the opening in the frame.
The foregoing objects are also attained by a luminaire having a frame including opposite first and second ends connected by a wall. The frame has an opening remote from the wall. First and second lamps supported by the frame adjacent the first and second ends, respectively. A first diffuser is coupled to the frame. A main reflector extends between and is coupled to the first and second ends of the frame and disposed between the wall of the frame and the diffuser. The main reflector having a reflecting surface directed towards the opening of the frame. First and second reflecting members are disposed adjacent the first and second ends, respectively, of the frame and between the main reflector and the opening of the frame. Each of the first and second reflecting members includes first and second curved reflectors extending substantially the entire length of the first and second ends, respectively. A plurality of baffles extend between the first and second curved reflectors. The main reflector and the first and second reflecting members direct light from the first and second lamps, respectively, through the opening in the frame.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.